


Brown Eyed Girl

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the Impala, Shenanigans, Smut, Some Fluff, request based on song, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for smut with Dean based on Van Morrison's song 'Brown Eyed Girl'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyed Girl

“Ohhhhhh no!” you wriggle out of the booth, grinning wide as the bass beat calls you out. “Oh it’s happening!”

Dean and Sam laugh as Castiel watches you shake your hips and shimmy your shoulders away from the table.

“What’s happening? Should I be prepared? Do you need my assistance?” the angel asks, looking a little concerned. He sits rigidly in the booth, suddenly alert.

“We’re the ones who are going to need assistance Cas,” Dean says, smiling. He tilts his beer up to his lips and takes a sip, eyes never leaving you.

“Please,” Sam chokes, “please don’t subject the poor, innocent people of this fine establishment to…to that,” he gestures to you as you ‘dance’.

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-dee-da!” you sing out at the top of your lungs, waving your arms in the air and swinging your hips. What you lack in skill, you definitely make up for in enthusiasm.

Bending your knees and dipping your hips down, shaking your ass- all sweet, signature moves- you’re alone on the dance floor under the weak, coloured lights. You can’t help but smile to yourself as you see Dean’s mood lift. He leans back in the booth, a soft smile on his face. Sam is grinning, shaking his head. Castiel, as per, still looks a bit lost.

“YOU MYYYY BROWN EYED GIRL”, you point to Sam, flipping your hair and swinging your hips in wide, exaggerated circles.

Sam ducks his head, shoulder shaking as he laughs, “Please stop.”

“Oh, I’m just getting warmed up baby,” you try to coordinate a moon walk with some sweet arm and head robot action when the music fades and the song comes to an end.

“Shit,” you mutter, folding forward in a sad robot, eyes going wide and wild when the bass beat begins and the song starts again. You turn to the juke box, grinning at an older couple who give you a thumbs up, nodding their encouragement.

“Awwwwww yissss!”

***

“That was enjoyable,” Cas says, smiling. “I like dancing. We should do this more often.”

“No, no we shouldn’t,” Sam teases, “this natural disaster almost gave that old guy a heart attack.”

You gasp, “Sam, honestly. I was chaste, demure, and, not to mention, generous, honoring the good people in there with my art.”

Sam tilts his head back and lets out a booming laugh. You feel Dean’s arm go around your shoulders and pull you close. His lips are in your hair, breath warm against your skin he murmurs, “You are something.”

You feel warm, relaxed, and incredibly happy. You melt into his embrace, following Sam and Cas across the street to the motel.

“Wanna go for a drive?” Dean asks.

It’s been a long time since you’ve had a chance to be alone. You nod eagerly.

“Hey, Sammy, we’re gonna go for a drive,” he calls ahead.

Sam and Cas stop, turning.

“You good?” Sam asks, playing with the key to the room.

Dean nods, “For sure, just had a beer.”

Turning away, Sam waves over his head, “Have a good night. Don’t let her near a juke box. It’s for the good of the people.”

***

“Holy shit,” you murmur, leaning forward in your seat to look up at the sky. Dean had pulled the Impala onto a dirt road, driving for a bit until he found a small side road and an open field. There are no houses, no street lights. The sky is inky black and your eyes strain trying to take in all the stars.

Your nose almost pressed to the windshield, you lean back when your breath fogs the glass, blocking your view.

“I wish I had thought to bring a blanket,” you say softly, as if your voice might disrupt the view. It’s too cold to be outside long.

You feel Dean’s fingers on your neck as he brushes back your hair. You turn to smile at him, still distracted by the sight. Seeing the look on his face, in that strange space between sad and happy, you take your seat belt off and slide closer to him.

“What’s up?”

He places his large, warm hands on each side of your face, brushing one calloused thumb over your lips before leaning forward to kiss you softly.

Pulling away, he says, “This is why I love you.”

Surprised, you try to pull back but he’s still holding you gently.

“W…what?”

“All of it, the dancing and singing, making a complete ass of yourself and loving every minute of it. You’re so brave and tough but also,” he takes a slow breath, “so sweet, so beautiful. A force of nature.”

Your head spins as his words sink in, making you feel giddy.

“Dean…” he cuts you off with another kiss, breathing in deeply, his lips soft but hungry. He presses his tongue against your lips. You open your mouth, moaning softly as he enters you, meeting him.

Not breaking the kiss, you get onto your knees on the seat and press your body into his. Dean releases your face, hands going to your thighs to pull you onto his lap.

You can feel the heat of his body through your clothes. Bringing your hands up, you run your fingers along the stubble on his jaw, feeling the muscles moving there as he deepens the kiss. Dean slides his hands down to your ass, kneading you through your jeans. You grind your hips forward and down onto him, making him moan and arch his hips up to meet yours.

He breaks the kiss only long enough to slide over in the seat, out from under the steering wheel. He shifts, stretching out his legs, and kisses your mouth, your jaw, and down your neck. You shudder as he bites softly at your throat, kissing and nipping his way down to your collar bone.

You slide your hands up into his short hair, loving the way he smells of soap and beer, motor oil and leather.

“Y/N,” he moans against your neck, bucking his hips up. You can feel his erection against your pussy and trail your hands down to pop the button on his jeans. You nuzzle his cheek, sliding your face along his to nibble at his earlobe. He gasps and you giggle.

“Tease,” he murmurs, unbuttoning your jacket.

Dean lifts his hips so that you can pull his pants and underwear down. His cock rests, hard and heavy, against his lower abdomen. He reaches up and under your shirt with one hand to massage your breast through your bra. You moan, taking his cock firmly in your hand and stroking him, lifting yourself up on your knees to kiss him.

You break the kiss and pull his hands away. Dean watches as you lift your left leg up and over him, and slide down almost to your belly on the seat with your face in his lap. He gasps, his head falling back. You grab his cock, licking up the side, stopping to suckle at the top before licking a slow path back down to the base. Dean grabs your hair lightly, rocking his hips.

Easing your weight onto your elbows, you take as much of his cock into your mouth as you can. You suck and move your tongue against him, twisting your hand up and around the base. Dean takes his hand out of your hair, sliding it down your back and into your pants to squeeze your ass.

“Y/N,” he moans, bucking his hips up to the rhythm you set. You wriggle your ass up, shuddering as Dean slides a finger inside your pussy.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he says, his familiar voice deep and harsh with desire.

You rock your hips back against him, whimpering softly against his hard flesh, wet with your saliva.

You pause to lavish attention on the smooth tip of his cock, sucking it and running your tongue around the head before dipping low and bobbing your head quickly. He slides a second finger inside of you, matching your rhythm.

Dean’s breath catches and you feel his cock twitch, pre come dripping into your mouth.

He takes his hand out of your pants to pull at the waistband of your jeans. You release him and rise up onto your knees. Dean takes your face in his hands again for a soft kiss before helping you out of your pants.

You sit back to pull them off, laughing as Dean tugs at one pant leg, yanking so hard you fall onto your back. He smiles and chuckles, his laughter fading as you pull your panties down and kick them off.

“Mr. Winchester,” you purr, getting back up onto your knees and straddling him, “you are unbelievably sexy and I must have you now.”

“Yeah baby,” he grins, closing his eyes as you line up his cock and lower yourself slowly onto him.

Dean buries his face into your neck as you slide up and down his length a few times, letting yourself adjust before leaning into him and setting a deliciously quick pace.

“Y/N,” he gasps, one hand on your hip, the other down between your legs to rub your clit.

“Ah, yes,” you pant and moan, the leather beneath your knees creaking. Dean rubs rough, quick circles over your clit, making you shudder.

You feel him shift his weight under you, his hands going around to the back of your thighs to hold you tight to him as he slams his hips up into you.

Reaching down, you pick up where he left off, rubbing yourself. You watch his face, his mouth open as he pants, eyes half lidded. He looks at you and leans forward to cover your lips with his. You moan into his mouth as you feel the deep sensation of your orgasm starting to build.

The pressure in your core, stimulated by his deep, hard thrusts and your fingers on your clit, grows steadily. You tighten your muscles around his cock, reaching up to steady yourself with one hand on the roof of the Impala.

Dean pulls away, breaking the kiss to stare at you, to watch as you ride him. He looks down, groaning low when he sees himself, slick and wet, moving in and out of your tight pussy. You let your head fall back as you feel the first waves of your orgasm rock into you, the final release crashing into you hard.

“Yes,” you cry out, collapsing forward into Dean but still rocking your hips. Dean thrusts quickly up inside of you, panting.

“Baby, ah, baby,” he mutters, pushing your backwards into the dash. You wrap your legs around him as he balances on the edge of the seat, face buried in your shoulder. He pounds into you, rough, hard.

Arms around his shoulders, you hold him close as he shudders and moans low, hips slowing as he comes deep inside of you.

His breath is hot against your shoulder. You kiss the top of his head, rubbing your cheek into his hair and kissing your way down to his temple. With a shaky exhale, Dean looks up at you, kissing you softly on the mouth.

You whisper against his lips, “I love you too,” feeling his mouth stretch into a smile. He pulls away, green eyes on yours, “It is a beautiful view.”


End file.
